Charlie and I Have a Secret
by CharliePacesVampire
Summary: MY first fanfic. I'm still working on this! Hope you enjoy it! This includes most LOST characters even if they're dead. Enjoy! Please leave reviews so I can improve my writing! PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!


I awoke with a start. I had been dreaming about when I was at my apartment with my little puppy, Wyld. I looked around to see that I was in fact still in my tent on the island. I sigh and lay my head back down. It was of course too bright for me to leave my tent. I heard someone walk around the corner, and there stood Hurley; a giant ball of blubber, but loveable none the less.

"Dude," he said, squinting in the sunlight, "Jack says he wants us all to meet out on the beach."

"Alright," I said, "I'll be there."

"Dude," Hurley asked, "Are you ok? You like never come out in the sun."

"Yeah," I said, "I'm fine. Thanks though."

"Yeah." Hurley walked off. I sighed, very annoyed Jack should even _ask_, with my current "condition." I rolled over on my side, and began to once again doze off. I was rudely awakened a while later by a sharp kick to my back. I groaned and looked over. There stood the mother of the island, Claire. Her blond hair was blowing in the wind. Her baby, Aaron, was stirring a little in her arms.

"Hello there darling," I sneered.

"You little-"Claire began.

"Oh come now, not in front of Mr. I'm-going-to-bawl-and-crap-all-night-long," I poked Aaron on the nose.

"What did you do to him?" Claire demanded.

"To Aaron?" I asked, "I simply poked him."

"Not him," Claire spat, "Charlie."

"MMmmm…" I smiled. I had an expression which may suggest me picturing him naked.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked, stretching.

"He won't come out of his tent. He looks like he just had another fix. Did you give him any?" Claire glared at me.

"Yes Lovely," I smiled, "I definitely have access to some '_fix_' for Charlie."

"Then what did you do to him?" Claire began to get annoyed.

"I just gave him a fun time last night. You know what I mean…" I began to attempt to explain.

"You beast!" Claire's eyes widened. "You stay away from us!" With that she turned and marched off. I blinked a couple of times, shrugged, and then went back to sleep.

I awoke some time later. It was dark out. I stood up, yawned and stretched, and went out of my tent. Everyone was heading off for bed by this time. I strolled over to pay Sawyer a last minute visit.

"Hello Turtledove," I smirked, kissing him on the check.

"What do ya have to go and do that for?" he wiped his cheek off with his sleeve, giving me a disgusted look.

"Haha," I laughed, "I know you love me. Don't deny it."

"What are you talking about?" Sawyer looked sleepy, "Now what do you want?"

"Just a few little knick-knacks. That's all," I shrugged.

"Like what?" I could tell Sawyer was getting annoyed.

"Like these," I picked up several syringes.

"And just what do you plan on using those for Pencil-Neck?" Sawyer sneered.

"Awww!! So you _do_ care!" I laughed, kissed him on his mouth, and walked away. I could still hear him cursing as I entered Charlie's tent.

"Hello Lover," I sat down beside him.

"Help me," he whispered softly, laying his head on my shoulder.

"What's the matter?" I asked, looking at him.

He lifted his head up, looking up at me, "I need you to…to…"

"To what?" I laughed lightly.

"Come on," Charlie looked helpless, "Please. Like you did last night."

"I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about," I said, an evil smirk upon my lips.

"I… I need you to… Please?" Charlie's voice stuttering.

"I told you that I can perform like that every night," I said.

"I know," Charlie said, his voice soft, "But please. I need to."

"It'll be ok. You'll just have to wait a couple more nights," I said, putting my arm around him.

"A couple more nights?!" Charlie exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"Yes," I said, shrugging slightly, "If it will help you, I'll stay with you tonight."

"Stay," Charlie whimpered, "There isn't anything I can do to make you change your mind?"

"There are things I want you to do," I said, "But nothing can change my mind."

"Are you sure if I do them, you still wont do it for me?" Charlie seemed to be getting even more desperate.

"Fine," I sighed, slightly annoyed with him asking so many times, "You'll have to do everything now, and you most likely wont get what you desire."

"I understand," Charlie said, looking down at the sandy floor of his tent.

"Then come here," I pulled him on top of me. He looked slightly startled, but didn't back down. (I suppose to anyone who passed by it would look like he was straddling me.) "Take your shirt off." His head fell to the side, but went along with the commands. He shed his shirt to reveal his tan torso. He had several cold bumps on his skin.

"We'll run through what you need to do tomorrow night," I said, my eyes scanning over him.

"T-tomorrow n-n-night?" Charlie's voice already a bit shaky.

"Yes," I said, getting up, "Come on, we have to go to the ocean."

"The ocean?" Charlie asked, "Why?"

"Just come on," I said, walking out of the tent.

"You," Jack came from around the corner, "Why weren't you two at the meeting today?"

"Leader," I saluted him as if he was an army general, "I was unable to attend because of my _condition_, as you so lovingly put it."

"Cut it out," Jack said, with his normally serious tone.

"Fine, fine," I said laughing.

"What about you?" Jack looked over at the shirtless Charlie. "You two-" Jack looked annoyed. "We're trapped on the island and _that's_ all you can think about?"

"It's not what you think," Charlie's eyes widened, "We were just going to go for uhm – "

"A swim," I concluded.

"Yeah…Yeah… a swim," Charlie said. I could tell that he was a bit worried that Jack wouldn't take the bait.

"Next time I ask for you," Jack said, warning us both, "You show up. You got that?" With that said, he walked away.

"Nighty night!" I hollered over my shoulder. "Now, come on!" I took Charlie's hand and we rushed into the water. After splashing around for a bit, Charlie was already feeling better.

"You know," I said, thinking out loud, "You still have to do everything I say, right?"

"Well, yeah," Charlie said, floating over next to me, "Why? Is there's something you want me to do? I'll do it! Just let me know!"

"Alright," I said, "Just stand here." I stroked to a shallow part of the water.

"Just stand here?" Charlie asked, slightly confused.

"Just do what comes naturally when I do what I'm about ready to do. OK?" I said.

"Ok," Charlie said, a bit concerned. I went around him, circling him. He twisted around, watching me. I went under the water, and squirmed to swim through his legs. He jumped, and bent over. When he did so, he toppled over and splashed into the water. His head landed right on my stomach as I pulled myself out of the water. He grabbed a hold of me, with a scared look. I smirked a bit, and floated so that I was standing on the bottom of the water.

"What the bloody hell?" Charlie whispered.

"Come here," I said. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a very "passionate" kiss. I was pretty happy that he kissed back. Satisfied with the kiss, I broke away from him and began moving back to shore.

"Wait! What? Hey wait up!" Charlie was a few moments behind me. "What just happened?"

"You reacted to what I was doing," I said, stating the obvious.

"Why did you kiss me?!"

"To make sure that you were still you. I don't want some people to change you into something you're not," I motioned over to Claire's tent.

"Do you think she's going to change me?" Charlie asked.

"She already has a bit. I can't just stand back and watch," I said, slipping into my tent.

"Wait!" Charlie said, following after me, "What about what I have to do tomorrow night?"

"You did it. It will be up to you to do it again tomorrow night," I said.

"Ok," Charlie said, confused, "I'll go to my tent then. Good night."

"G'night," I said, sitting on my small rug. I knew for a fact that that wasn't the last that Charlie was going to see of me that night.


End file.
